


Edelweiss

by Fallenfromfaith



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Song fic, a tragic tale, i tried to own my friends and i ended up owning myself, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenfromfaith/pseuds/Fallenfromfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is alone. It's not so bad, being alone. It's better for Wirt this way.</p>
<p>Thoughts of a little boy alone in the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edelweiss

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Lyle for drawing the lovely fanart that inspired this (http://nettlewort.tumblr.com/post/104125589104/edelweiss-edelweiss) and being my partner in ownage.  
> Many, many thanks to Wren for editing this for me.  
> I owned them both because I'm powerful, but at what cost?  
> I listened to The Honey Tree's Cover of Edelweiss (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVyxL6AsziA) while writing this in case you wanted some sad reading music.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!!!

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_

 

It’s so cold. It’s very lonely here, too. It’s snowing. He loves snow because sometimes when it snows, school will be cancelled. Those days, he gets bundled up and goes outside and makes snowpeople, all sorts of snowpeople. Wirt comes out, too, and makes the biggest snowpeople. Greg gives his extra eyes and Wirt tells him that’s not accurate but Greg thinks it adds character. 

Greg loves snow days. But Wirt isn’t coming to help build snow people this time. Wirt is sleeping. Greg hopes he is having nice dreams. Dreams about Sara calling him cool. Dreams about being the best clarinet player ever (Greg already thinks he is the best but Wirt says he isn’t). Dreams where he’s happy and laughing and not being bothered by Greg. He hopes he is happy in those dreams. He hopes he is happy when he wakes up. Greg hopes Wirt is happy. 

 

_Every morning you greet me_

 

It is so cold he can’t feel his fingers. That’s a lie, he can-- he can feel how cold they are. If he put them up his dad’s shirt, his dad would yell, “Your hands are like ice cubes!” They aren’t ice cubes. They’re hands. They have chunky fingers that are good for grabbing candy and dirt and other things. They are soft because he uses special soap to kill all the bacteria on them. They are good hands, but they are cold. They feel like ice cubes. Maybe if they were ice cubes they wouldn’t be so cold. But they aren’t ice cubes, they’re hands. They are very cold hands. 

He wishes he could pet a cat. Cats are warm and purr. He wishes his hands could be petting a warm cat and making it purr happily instead of feeling frozen stiff. That’s something his dad says when he walks around in the morning during winter, that he’s frozen stiff because of how cold it is. Greg is sure he’s frozen stiff, or at least his fingers are. His fingers that don’t belong to ice cubes but belong to his hands are frozen stiff. He wishes he couldn’t feel his fingers. They’re just too cold to feel.

 

_Small and white_

 

Big puffy snowflakes are falling from the sky. Usually Greg would jump up and catch them with his tongue, but he can’t right now. His mom would tell him that he should have brought a coat and Greg would say coats were for nerds, then point at Wirt who would probably be wearing a coat. Wirt isn’t here. and he isn’t wearing a coat. Greg can’t get up he is too cold.

He has his back against a tree stump. Snow is gathering around him and the stump. Soon it will be a winter wonderland. He’ll be a part of it, a lump in the snow. He is happy he can be apart of a wonderland. He shivers as snowflakes fall, slowly getting faster. Winter wonderlands are cold so he just has to buck up and bare it. He thinks about warm things like hot chocolate and spicy hot sauce and hugs. Wirt doesn’t give hugs very much but his hugs are always warm. He hopes Wirt is hugging himself to keep warm. He hopes Wirt is warm because he doesn’t want him to become a part of the winter wonderland. Wirt should go home and walk in the winter wonderland with Sara, like the song. Walking in a winter wonderland with you. Greg will just stay here. He’ll just stay here.

 

_Clean and Bright_

 

He brings the flowers he gathered up closer to his chest. They are sick; they aren’t winter flowers. It’s alright, he isn’t a winter Greg, they can be together. He plays with the petals softly and gently. It’s alright. They can be cold together. It’s not so bad being cold when you aren’t alone. He hugs them tight, hands shaking. It’ll be okay. If they’re together, it’ll be okay.

 

_You look happy to meet me_

 

The sun has set. He waited for the sun to drop into the cup. He waited, but in the end, the sun didn’t stay. In the end, he wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing. But that was okay. That was okay. He did what he had to do, right? Now he was cold. It was dark, but Greg wasn’t afraid of the dark. Not anymore. He didn’t even have a night light. He use to, but the light bulb went out. He didn’t need a new light bulb. He wasn’t scared of the dark anymore. It wasn’t scary. 

He shifts a little. It’s so cold and dark. He isn’t scared, but he is cold. He holds the flowers close, careful not to crush them. It’s not so scary. He coughs softly. His mom wouldn’t be happy if he gets a cold. But he is cold, so doesn’t that mean he already has a cold? He wonders if the flowers also have a cold. Chicken soup is what you eat when you have a cold, but there isn’t any around here. He shivers. He wishes he had a warm instead.

 

_Blossom of snow_

 

His face is very cold. It felt like ice. His hands are shaking, the withered flowers shaking with them. He could see his breath in the dark, like a puff of smoke from a dragon. He wasn’t a dragon. Dragons can blow fire and are warm. Greg isn’t warm. He feels something twisting around his leg but he doesn’t pay attention. It’s so cold. He hopes Wirt is warm. He hopes Wirt is happy. Soon, Wirt will be home and he can see Sara. Soon everything will be okay. 

He doesn’t notice the vines twirling around his arm.

 

_May you bloom and grow_

 

It’s so cold that he can barely keep his eyes open. The snow is falling faster and faster, burying everything around him. He hopes Wirt gets to go home. He hopes Wirt is happy. He really can’t feel his hands anymore. 

 

_Bloom and grow_

 

He can’t feel anything.

 

_Forever_

 

Greg is ready to go to sleep. He’s ready to fall asleep. He’s ready to dream. His dreams are always nice. He wants a nice dream. He feels his eyes close. He can’t keep them open. 

 

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss_

 

He doesn’t feel the vines wrap around him. He doesn’t feel the dead flowers he was clinging onto so tightly fall from his hands. He doesn’t feel anything. He isn’t cold anymore. He sleeps. He sleeps and dreams of home and Wirt being happy. He dreams of a big bed and warm blankets and a sprig of flowers that bloom endlessly.

He smiles as the vines over take him.

 

_Bless my homeland forever._


End file.
